


[Podfic] The Importance of Being Bilingual

by mirkandmidnight



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkandmidnight/pseuds/mirkandmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deryn Sharp regrets many things. Losing track of her brother in the middle of giant barking palace is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Importance of Being Bilingual

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic. I am slightly terrified.

Alright, friends, here is the link to the podfic!

https://soundcloud.com/niesbixby/the-importance-of-being-bilingual

Do with it what you will.


End file.
